He was proud
by charlotteicewolf77
Summary: "He was proud of you Bryan, more than you'll ever know. he just didnt know how to show it."
1. prologue

"**HE WAS PROUD"**

**RATED K+**

**SUMMARY= "He was proud of you Bryan, more than you'll ever know. He just didn't know how to show it."**

**PROLOGUE=**

**Bryan watched silently Tala's coffin was lowered into the ground. The red-head was gone. He was gone! Never to come back, ever. The lilac-haired teen saw Monica crying over the loss of her, what was soon to be, husband. He saw Crusher embrace her tightly and Ming-Ming walk over to Ian in order to whisper soothing words in his ear. Spencer stood at the back with his sister Maria and his mother. Every blader was in attendance for the red-headed Russian's funeral. All except Garland.**

**Garland. That bastard! This was all his fault! Everyone thought Tala would be OK. He was out of the coma, and then he had a relapse. The doctors had tried to save him, had done all they could. Put him on life support; then Bryan had talked to Tala and his brother had begged him to let him go. "Please let me go Bry. Let me go and be with Wolborg. Please." So that had been it. Now Tala was gone. **


	2. a meeting

**HE WAS PROUD**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**It has been a week since Tala died. Everyone is still trying to come to terms with the loss of their red-headed friend.**

**Spencer had lost the boy who was like a little brother to him.**

**Ian had lost the boy who had protected him from anything and everything, no matter what the cost to himself.**

**Kai had lost his captain, friend comrade, fellow sufferer. He still missed the red-haired Russian anyhow.**

**Monica had lost the love of her life.**

**Brooklyn had lost what was quite possibly the only person in the world who had come close to understanding him. **

**Daichi (all though he would never admit it) had lost the person who he had experienced his most fun beybattles with. And he would give anything to hear Tala's voice again, even if it was just to be called a stupid midget.**

**Bryan had lost his brother, best friend, captain, comrade, companion. It felt as though he had died too.**

**And that was what he was doing now, lamenting over times gone by and all the happy memories he and the infamous red-head had shared. Tala had touched everyone's hearts, in his strange, almost child-like innocence he had always been there for them. Had never let anyone down. At school the teacher had asked the class to each provide a word that described Tala.**

**Cool**

**Awesome**

**Cocky**

**Smart**

**Red**

**Happy**

**Innocent**

**All those words and more had come up. When it had been Bryan's turn though, he could think of only one thing to say, "The only word to describe him was Tala." And they all agreed that was true. **

**Bryan suddenly became aware of a presence in the trees behind him, turning he saw Mariah standing there, an expression on her face that almost seemed like pity.**

"**You OK?" she asked.**

**He only shrugged in response and turned back to gazing at the river and lamenting.**

"**I just wish I could have made him proud, that's all." Bryan said huskily.**

"**What are you talking about?" the neko-jin queried.**

"**I wish I could have made him proud so he would've died knowing he didn't waste his life trying to help me." The lilac-haired teen repeated.**

"**He was proud Bryan, more than you'll ever know." Kai appeared from apparently out of nowhere.**

"**He just didn't know how to show it. But I know for a fact he was incredibly proud of you and Spencer and Ian. I also know that he did not once regret meeting any of you. In fact he was worried about making you 3 proud. Tala loved you and your team like you were his brothers and in many ways you were. Just because his body's gone doesn't mean his spirit is."**

**The bluenette walked away and Mariah followed. **

**Bryan thought about that and realised that, for once, Kai had actually been telling the truth. Tala had loved them, but did he make the red-head proud? Apparently. Bryan decided to figure it out tomorrow, his head was too crowded with emotions tonight. When he entered the bedroom he shared with Ian there was a brown paper parcel on the bed and a note: to Bryan, was clearing out Tala's room when I found this. It was addressed to you. Spencer Ian and Monica all got one too. From Kai.**

**Cautiously, for Tala had taught him to treat unmarked packages with suspicion, Bryan undid the string and opened the box. Inside was a bundle of photos and drawings, along with the cracked bit-chip of Wolborg and a letter. The lilac-haired teen unfolded the letter and began to read. **


	3. Tala's last goodbye

**HE WAS PROUD**

**CHAPTER TWO TALA'S LAST GOODBYE**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Dear Bryan, **

**If you're reading this then I must be dead and if I'm not clear off out of my room! Listen I just wanted to thank you. You're my brother, comrade, companion, best friend, team-mate. You and the rest of the team were my whole life. You are all my brothers and if I ever let you down I am so so sorry, hope you can forgive me. **

**The important thing is not to give up, you Spencer and Ian have still got your whole lives ahead of you, don't waste them. And although we can never forget the abbey or what happened before on the streets, just focus on the good times yeah? You can do it Bryan because you're strong, much more than me.**

**I need you to do me one last favour, make sure Wolborg isn't buried with me. She's been trapped in that bit-chip for too long, let her free. She deserves it. **

**Bryan don't… don't ever think I wasn't proud of you, because I was. So so proud, I just wish I could have told you while I was alive. All 3 of you, you're the bestest ever people I ever met. Look after Kai and make sure he settles down because sometimes I think he needs someone to stop him. The next bits a bit soppy so don't read on if you don't want to.**

**Bryan brother you're brilliant and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You're a brilliant beyblader, mate, brother the whole lot. I love you Bry and I'm sorry for leaving but sometimes we're called before it feels like we're actually done.**

**Good luck my brother. I am so so proud of you and love you and the other 2 so much.**

**From Tala. **


	4. he was proud

**HE WAS PROUD**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Bryan had spent a lot of time thinking over the note he received from Tala. He'd done as his brother requested, set Wolborg free. Now he and the remaining members of the Blitzkrieg Boys were back in Russia, attempting to move on like Tala had wanted.**

**The lilac-haired teen stared out of the window into the black night. Bryan closed his eyes and remembered.**

**Tala standing on the other side of a playground looking at a sobbing 4 year old Bryan.**

**The red-head teaching Spencer how to use Seaborg for the first time. **

**Ian curled up in Tala's arms as the red-head murmured a bed-time story in his ear.**

**The 4 of them in a huge snowball fight after they got out the abbey.**

**Tala playing with a wolf, Mr. Dickenson and Judy Tate watching in amazement.**

**Bryan continued on remembering until finally he fell fast asleep. As he dreamt, Bryan found himself in the middle of nowhere in a blizzard. Turning he saw nothing but white. Then suddenly a flash of red, blood red in the shape of devil horns.**

"**Hello Bryan." Came a voice suddenly, a familiar voice. Almost as familiar as his own. Turning there was Tala!**

"**Tala?" Bryan asked in amazement.**

"**Sure. Listen my time's nearly up. Thanks for letting Wolborg free Bry. Don't forget me yeah? I love you Bryan and I was so proud. I just wish I was able to show it." Then the red-head was gone. **

**Bryan woke with a jolt. The early sun gave a red colour to the room. Red like his brother's hair. The lilac-haired teen remembered Tala had been proud, and Bryan smiled. **


End file.
